There Might be Dragons
by Noodleslove
Summary: Based on the chapter 679 colour page. Naruto Fantasy AU. Dragons have attacked the Uchiha Elf clan, breaking a treaty and wiping them out save for the Princes, Itachi and Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura, knights of the Leaf Queendom head to the Elf Territories to investigate. Eventual NaruSasu.


This is Chapter One of my NaruSasu Fantasy AU. It's based on the colour page before chapter 679. I've never written a multi-chapter fic before, so please don't mind if I go back and tweak some things here and there as I add more chapters! It's a work-in-progress.

Thanks for reading! Eventual NaruSasu

00000

The first thing Naruto felt was a shock of pain in his ribcage. His eyes snapped open and the first thing he saw was a blur of pink. The first thing he heard? His name being called. Although he'd have preferred to hear it called in the dulcet tones of sugary sweetness- not like it was being ground out from between two rocks. "Naruto, I've been trying to wake you for ages now. We've been summoned, let's go."

Naruto had the comprehension of a goldfish when he awoke. He blinked sleepily as he tried to puzzle together what Sakura had said. "Summoned?" he said, stupidly, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

"By the Queen. I don't know the details yet. Lady Shizune sent me to retrieve you." She looked over her shoulder to speak as she walked toward the door to Naruto's private room. "Get dressed and meet me at the doors to the great hall."

Her pink head disappeared and Naruto sighed as he tossed his covers aside and stood up, the wolf skin rug next to his bed keeping his bare feet warm from the cold stone floor. If he didn't force himself to get out of bed right away he'd probably just go right back to sleep.

"And don't fall asleep again!" Sakura's voice echoing down the hall. Was she a mind reader now too? He frowned. Now everyone in the castle would think he was some kind of useless moron. Well, maybe they already did. He was known for his skill with a sword and shield; his wit was not quite as honed. He pulled on a loose, white linen shirt, some plain wool pants and the boots laying next to his bed.

Sakura had been dressed in her chain shirt and leathers, as if they'd be heading out the door right now. Perhaps it was important. But then again, Sakura was always prepared for any situation. Naruto would appreciate that more if it didn't make him look so bad in comparison.

He stretched, looked longingly back to his feather mattress and steeled himself for whatever the Queen had in store for them.

The castle of the Leaf Queendom was very easy to get lost in. Naruto had spent much of his life here, and still sometimes, in unfamiliar parts, he found himself getting mixed up. The walls and floors were made of stone. But the Queen's Grandfather, who had been King in the beginning and who had built this castle, had a great love of nature. So in many of the inner rooms were gardens with high, wide windows to let in the sun. The cheer of trees and flowers and the sounds of birds singing nestled comfortably in the trees helped to ease the cold of the grey stone.

In the rare times Naruto didn't have a quest, or training, or some other task of importance he found himself spending his time tending to the interior gardens. There were people whose job it was to do this very thing, but for Naruto it was a way to relax his mind and body. Caring for things- helping them to live and grow- gave him much more satisfaction than killing.

He yawned widely and waved to a pretty chambermaid who smiled and bowed as he passed. Naruto wasn't royalty, but as the Queen's First Knight he was revered by many in the castle. Naruto didn't care much for flaunting his position and formalities bored him, so most of the servants felt at ease with his presence. It was his sworn duty to protect of the Leaf, and it was a difficult think to do if people recoiled in his presence.

The smell of baking bread suddenly wafted in his direction as he neared the kitchen. His stomach gave a hearty growl and Naruto gave it a firm smack. "We have business to attend to first," he admonished, though he was sorely tempted to sneak into the kitchen on his way to the Main Hall and grab something. The bruises he'd earn from the twosome of terror wouldn't be worth it in the end. If he was to be sent on a mission he'd need to be in once piece, not bloodied and bruised courtesy of Her Majesty and Sakura. Naruto wasn't sure anymore if Sakura was starting to act more like the Queen, or the Queen was acting more like Sakura. But the less time they spent together, the better for Naruto's health.

She was standing at the entrance to the door, looking distractedly about her, and seemingly lost in thought. Facing the other direction, Sakura would be an easy target for some mischief. His soft leather boots made barely a sound as he padded stealthily toward her. That was when he noticed what her leather-clad hand was resting upon.

Sakura was famous in the Queendom for three things. Her rosy-pink hair, (how it came to be that way, Naruto had no clue, and thought better than to ask), her enormous -almost unnatural- strength, and finally, her gigantic, double-bladed battle axe. It would take all of Naruto's strength to lift that scary weapon, but for Sakura it looked as easy as if she were plucking up daisies.

He then thought better of his plan to sneak attack her. Naruto loved to play pranks but he loved being alive more. And the last thing he needed was his head cloven in two by that axe Sakura fondly named "Cosmos".

"Sakura!" He called out to her, getting her attention before he strode over. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, Naruto, I'm surprised you got here so quickly. I thought we'd be waiting while you snuck off to the kitchen to steal breakfast."

Seriously, could she really read minds? Or maybe he was just that predictable. Naruto didn't bother to tell her that was exactly what he'd been thinking about doing. He put on a frown, "Sakura, how could you think that? Of course I wouldn't. Missions first, breakfast later!" He said, trying to sound serious. However, a loud rumble originating in his belly gave away the game.

Sakura rolled her eyes, but a faint smile twitched at the corner of her mouth. Sakura took her duty to the Queen very seriously, but she wasn't completely lost to humor. She clapped him on the shoulder. "Well, I'm sure we'll have a moment to eat before we are rushed out the door. Although-" she said, pausing to look at his attire, "-I'm not so sure Her Majesty will be entirely too pleased with you showing up in your off-day clothing. Better brace yourself."

Naruto ruffled his hair. It was damned if you do and damned if you don't for him. Had he taken the time to get properly armed he would have been berated for taking too long. But getting here quickly, not even going to the kitchens, and he'd be yelled at for not wearing his armour. He sighed. Well, best to get it over with. His curiosity was piqued anyway.

Sakura bowed politely to the guards attending the doors to the main hall. Formality was lost on Naruto however. "Hey, Kotetsu, Izumo! How's it going guys?"

Sakura had obviously filled in the guards before his arrival, as Izumo immediately pulled his door open using the force of all his weight to move it. The door was made from the giant redwoods of the surrounding forest and had to be at least ten foot high, but Naruto had the feeling that Sakura would be able to move that giant hunk of tree without even breaking a sweat. He also had the feeling that if he told her that she'd somehow take offense. The bump and bruises he'd suffered in the past had taught him a hard lesson of thinking carefully before he opened his mouth.

"Same as always Naruto. You know," Kotetsu said, the giant, spiked mace on his back shifting as he gave a weak shrug. "Guarding the door, day in and out. Would be nice to get assigned to a mission like you two once in awhile."

Naruto was sympathetic. He couldn't imagine being stuck standing here every day, just opening and closing doors. It was a wonder they didn't go crazy. It was a good thing Kotetsu and Izumo got along so well. At least they could keep each other company. "Hey, want me to say something to her while I'm in there?" he whispered to Izumo, pointing his thumb in the direction of the Queen as he passed through the door.

"If you know what's good for us you won't," he whispered back. "You know how her Highness can be. You say something and it'll be our skeletons guarding the door long after she's killed us."

Naruto laughed and slapped him on the back. "My lips are sealed. See you later guys," The heavy door creaked behind him as Izumo pulled it shut with a loud slam. He'd have to remember not to challenge either of those guys to an arm wrestle. He'd probably lose.

"Yo, Granny!" Naruto called, waving as he walked down the giant hall toward the throne, the sunlight from the high windows leaving patches of light on the long red carpet. The carpet was bordered by a sentry of redwoods, trimmed neatly and filling the high ceiling of the hall with greenery. The largest tree stood behind the throne of the Queen. It had grown so massive that the stonemasons had built an open dome above the throne through which the redwood grew; it's gigantic canopy covering the hole and creating a lush green ceiling.

"Naruto…" Yeah, he recognized that tone of voice. The Queen and her protégé were eerily similar. "What the hell are you wearing? I need you gone now, and I find you here, dressed like you're off for a day of rest and relaxation?" She stood up from her throne atop the small staircase and pointed at his attire.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and bowed his head. He didn't fail to notice that crease between the Queen's blonde eyebrows. Damned if you do… "Sorry Granny, umm, you see I just woke up and I thought I'd better get down here quickly." He gestured vaguely to his left where Sakura stood. "I was told it was of utmost importance." He looked up and used his most convincing smile. "I even skipped breakfast." His stomach gave a hearty growl in agreement.

The Queen sighed, and rubbed the space between her furrowed brows that was threatening to become permanent. "Naruto this is crucial. You and Sakura will be leaving immediately."

Naruto's ears perked up at the sound "crucial" and "immediately". There was nothing like an important quest to get the blood pumping and adrenaline rising. "Where are we going?" Naruto asked, barely able to hide his excitement. He was doing his best to ignore Sakura standing to his left as she rolled her eyes. She took missions way too seriously sometimes. If she wasn't always focusing on the destination -usually rescuing or killing someone- she might learn to enjoy the journey before all the nasty business.

"I don't know how much you've heard; Sakura, Naruto." she said, inclining her head toward them, as she took her seat back upon her throne. "But the Uchiha Elf clan was all but completely annihilated just two days past."

Sakura gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. Naruto had heard of the different elf clans, but wasn't a history buff. And as humans and elves kept a respectful difference, he had never met one either. But he knew the elves were talented fighters, healers and scholars. For a whole clan to be wiped out…

His fists clenched angrily at his side he yelled, "Well what the hell happened? How could an entire clan be wiped out?"

"Dragons." The Queen said simply.

Naruto looked from the Queen to Sakura, waiting for someone to explain. An entire clan of elves wiped out, which was difficult enough to believe; but dragons too? This situation was steadily becoming more dangerous. Naruto wasn't always up on current events but to the best of his knowledge, the King of the Dragons was supposed to keep a reign in on his children.

Sakura was in the dark as well as she said, "But the Dragon King created a peace treaty signed by elves and humans which gives him all the Northern territories in exchange for respecting the boundaries and bringing us no harm. Why would he allow such a thing to happen?" Her voice broke and she lowered her eyes to the floor, her eyebrows twitching as she attempted to reign in her emotions. Underneath her strength and determination Sakura was, at heart, a kind woman.. He gently patted her shoulder, though unsure if she could even feel it through her heavy, tooled-leather vest.

"This is precisely what I need you two to find out." the Queen said, folding her hands and resting her chin upon them as she eyed the pair seriously. "My Lord Husband has been in the elf lands as of late. He took it upon himself to investigate reports received recently of suspicious activities. For the elves to come to us for help; It must be a grave situation indeed."

Naruto felt panic bubble in his chest. The Queen's husband? "Is Prince Jiraya well? Have you heard from him since the attack?"

There in her eyes Naruto could suddenly see the weariness of sleepless night of worry, but also a faint sign of relief. "I have; just this morning, and he is in good health. Which is why you must leave immediately. You will meet him there, as well as the two lone survivors of the attack. Itachi, who is now the recently crowned King, and the young Prince Sasuke.

"Only two left?" Sakura questioned weakly. "What are they doing now? What did Lord Jiraya send in his report?"

The Queen pulled a rolled-up scroll from under the folds of her dress and held it out to Sakura. She ascended the steps and took it from the Queen with a slight bow before unrolling it to view its contents. Her lips moved and Naruto could hear the tiny whisper of breath that left her mouth as she read aloud to herself. Naruto used to tease her for this habit until she had told him that reading this way helped her to retain information in case the original document needed to be burned. As Naruto was not the best at retaining information he ceased to kid her for it and learned to appreciate her retention instead. It had saved them both in times past.

Naruto wasn't illiterate by any means, but he absorbed information when it was told to him succinctly. So he watched her, waiting for her to explain what she had read in the letter. Naruto couldn't help but notice her expression change as she read, her cheeks turning pink and her eyebrow twitching somewhat awkwardly. No doubt, Jiraya had written something perverted to the Queen in that letter. Wouldn't be the first time; that lecherous old man.

Sakura whipped the paper away from her eyes and handed it back to the Queen, whose cheeks were slightly pink too. She cleared her throat and as always, those two remained the picture of professionalism. "So you see, Sakura, the Hyuuga clan of elves have sent people to help get the situation in order. The Princess of the Hyuuga and her royal escort and cousin will be in attendance as well. I expect both of you to be on your best behaviour." she said in a tone that broached no argument.

Even though she said "both" Naruto knew that she was only talking about him. And certainly, his manners weren't perfect. But he also wasn't a complete and total moron. "Yeah, yeah, don't worry," he said, trying to be reassuring; the look on the Queen's face suggested she didn't buy it.

"So we are to head directly to the village of the Uchiha elf clan, Your Highness?" Sakura said, stepping down the stairs to stand at Naruto's side.

"Not quite. The journey west to the Elf Territories takes roughly a week. But you will be taking someone else with you."

"Who is this other person?" Sakura asked. Naruto wondered this as well. To the best of Naruto's knowledge, the knights they often journeyed with were all away completing other quests in the name of the Queen.

"He isn't here now. You'll be meeting him a day's journey from here at the Eight Dogs Inn and Tavern off the Trade Crossroads."

Naruto knew this place well. It was exactly as it was called. A crossroads where traders of armour, weapons, spices, textiles and jewellery would come. They would set up camp for a few days to sell their wares and when their stock was depleted they would journey for home again. People looking to buy things in the Leaf Queendom went there often when looking for strange and unusual items from other lands. He was familiar with the tavern too, though he wasn't a regular by any means.

"You can provide Naruto and your new companion the details of the letter there, Sakura," the Queen continued. "Until then, keep the purpose of your journey secret. Speak of it only in privacy when all three of you are all together."

"Who is this man?" Naruto asked. He tried, but failed, to keep the frustration out of his voice. All this business about a mysterious man going with them was too vague for Naruto's liking. To travel in company for a week across the border to the Elf Territories in such a dangerous situation… Well, Naruto was good at going with the flow, but in this situation the more information he had, the more comfortable he would feel.

The Queen stood up and looked down at Naruto sternly. "He will be of great aid to you in this dangerous quest. He is knowledgeable in the ways and courtesies of elves, as well as magic and history. In order to find the root cause of this dragon business he is invaluable. Listen to him well, heed his advice, and do take great pains not to insult him in any way, Naruto."

Naruto ignored her last remark, and he was still somewhat dissatisfied with her explanation. But if the Queen trusted this man Naruto would trust him too. It did seem to him that having a magic user and a friend of the elves would make this quest a little easier. Not that he didn't enjoy a challenge.

"And the name of this man, You Majesty?" Sakura asked, the hint of a smile around her eyes. She herself was a student of the healing arts. An apprentice to Queen Tsunade, who was highly regarded as the best healer in all of the Human Territories. But beyond healing, Sakura relied on her great strength, not magic. Maybe she saw this man as an opportunity to further her craft.

"He is called Kakashi. But you may recognize him by the name 'The Copy Wizard'."

Sakura's sharp intake of breath lead Naruto to believe that this was, in fact, someone of note. Maybe this 'Copy Wizard' would be a happy addition after all. "Well," he said, smacking Sakura on the shoulder. "I guess I'd better get ready."

He smiled and waved at the Queen in such a way that might be considered a salute- if you squinted. But Queen Tsunade, apparently used to Naruto's flippant attitude smiled back and said, "Safe journey Naruto, Sakura. Contact me when you reach my Lord Husband, and send my regards to Kakashi."


End file.
